Fate's Pawn
by AstralTraveller
Summary: Windu convinces Anakin to aid his attack on Palpatine, but when Padme dies in childbirth, he blames the Jedi and exacts his terrible revenge. Can anything save him?
1. Chapter 1

Anakin stormed into the Chancellor's office just in time to see Master Mace Windu holding a lightsaber over fallen Palpatine.  
"NO!" He screamed. "I need him!"  
Palpatine had revealed himself to the young Jedi as Sith Lord Sidious. He had promised him great power, the power to stop the ones he loved from dying. Disturbed by nightmares of the death of his beloved wife Padme, he was attracted to the possibility of this power. Anakin knew the Sith were evil, but Palpatine had manipulated the young man by telling him how the Jedi didn't appreciate him, and how they would never let him reach his full potential. He had felt held back by them, and Palpatine's offer enticed him. Power beyond any Jedi, power the Jedi were too afraid to touch- the dark side. Anakin did not fear the dark side, and his conscience was swayed by his fear and the hope of his chance to save Padme. His emotions swayed back and forth in the wind, both figuratively and literally, since the battle in front of him had broken the windows. He stared at them one more time.  
"This is the end, the Sith will never again rule the galaxy!" Windu bellowed.  
"NO!" Anakin interfered. "He must stand trial! This is not the Jedi way!"  
"He owns the courts and the Senate! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!"  
"Help me! I am unarmed! Oh!" The evil chancellor played weak to once again play on the young Jedi's emotions.  
Windu made a move to kill him, but Palpatine shocked him with force lightning. Windu returned the volley by bouncing it off his lightsaber back into the old man,whose face began to appear to melt.  
"Help me, Anakin! I have the power to save her!"  
Anakin was in turmoil. He dropped to his knees and his face turned red with rage. "I need him!" He cried out.  
"Skywalker, how can you need him? He's a Sith Lord!"  
"He told me..he's got the power to save people..from dying.."  
Windu struggled to continue to deflect the lightning as Palpatine grew weaker. Windu was able to stare briefly at Anakin and say: "There is no such power! Don't you see, he is using you for your power, he is trying to take you away from us! He is a LIAR!"  
"Nooooo, it is true, I have power to stop death!" Palpatine moaned.  
Anakin looked at him, and at Windu, got images of Padme in his head, and screamed. What was he going to do? He couldn't lose the only chance he had to save her. He knew his dreams always came true.  
Windu almost laughed. "Stop death, can you? Well Sith, let's see you stop your OWN death, right now!"  
He was taken aback. He had not expected this. Almost out of strength, his body deformed and looking like a melted candle, he could only groan.  
"Go on, stop death! Prove it!"  
Anakin hadn't thought of this, either. In all his emotions, his mind was clouded. Master Windu was right! If Palpatine had the power to stop death, why was he dying, why was he begging for help, why couldn't he stop his own death? Anakin's mind was made up. He was not going to stop Master Windu from killing Palpatine. If he were truly as powerful as he claimed, he would not die. He was only using him to kill Windu, because he could NOT stop death, not even his own!  
"If your power is so great, then stop it now! Stop yourself from dying!" Anakin challenged him, holding his own lightsaber over him.  
He glared at the Chosen One with evil hate in his yellow eyes. His plan had failed. He had been so sure he would have his new apprentice, and the end of the Jedi, and unlimited power in the galaxy tonight. It was not to be. Order 66 would remain unfulfilled. Palpatine, Lord Sidious, the last of the Sith, died right there, thanks to Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker. His twisted body lay silent but still steaming from the electricity. Anakin put down his head and dropped to his knees. "What have I done?" He sighed in pain.  
Windu, his strength sapped, crawled to Anakin's side and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"You have fulfilled your destiny. You have destroyed the Sith. I could not have done it without you. You are the Chosen One. You have gained my trust and admiration. I am proud of you, young Skywalker."  
These words meant more to Anakin than he could feel at the time. He was still in turmoil, and worried. He knew it was true, Palpatine had no power to stop death or he would have stopped his own. Still, his heart was aching with a nagging feeling of impending doom. Something still wasn't right. He had not attained the power of the dark side Palpatine had promised, and though he was almost convinced Palpatine had lied, he still felt much fear.Windu could sense sadness. "It's going to be all right, Anakin. You did the right thing."  
Anakin wasn't so sure. Now, what was going to happen? His dream still haunted him. Surely there would be many questions now about him and Padme. Would she still die? What would the government think when they saw the Jedi had killed the Chancellor? His prophecy fulfilled, fate still held a cruel hand on him...

Footsteps and noises came through the doorway. Anakin and Mace looked up.  
"What have you Jedi done?" A security guard said. "You have killed the Chancellor!"  
The other guard aimed his blaster at them. "Stay right there. You are under arrest in the name of the Galactic Senate. This coup attempt will not succeed!"  
"No, wait!" Mace Windu shouted, raising his hand in front of him. "You don't understand! We have been searching for a Sith Lord for a long time, now we have found out the Chancellor was the one! He has been controlling both sides of the war, everything that is wrong was because of him! Young Skywalker here was the Chosen One, prophecized to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force! It has come to pass!"  
The guards looked at one another and sneered, then glared back at the Jedi.  
"We don't subscribe to your hokey religion, and we won't let you use it as an excuse for murder and treason. You will both pay the price for this outrage." They aimed their blasters, and Mace and Anakin knew they wouldn't be able to ignite their lightsabers quickly enough to stop the blasts. Quick as a flash, they raised their hands, and called the blasters to them. Now each Jedi held a blaster, and each guard held nothing. They stood staring at their empty hands, quite fearful of their opponents. "Maybe your religion isn't so hokey after all." One sniveled. Anakin looked at Mace and they both smiled. They got up and walked toward the guards, holding blasters and unignited lightsabers. "You will be dealt with later! By, others!" They shouted as they fled.  
Anakin and Mace were not out of the woods yet, for the guards had called for support on their transmitters, and before the Jedi could exit the doorway, they found themselves once again staring down at blasters held by clones, and being told they were under arrest for murder and treason. They put their hands up, since they were so outnumbered, but still felt they could take them if they had to. There was danger that one or both might not make it, so they played along for now.  
"You have it all wrong!" Anakin told them. "Look at the bodies of three brave Jedi masters here on the floor! They died at the hands of Palpatine, he was a Sith Lord! You don't understand the ways of the force, it was important for the entire galaxy that he was destroyed! It was not a decision I came to lightly, believe me. It had to be. It was destiny."  
The clones were not truly able to grasp this, they had only been 'programmed' one way. The Jedi could use this to their advantage. They were able to 'unprogram' them with Jedi mind control. They both waved their hands in front of the faces of the group.  
"The Chancellor was a Sith Lord, he had to be stopped. He was causing the war." Anakin told them.  
"The Chancellor had to be stopped, had to be destroyed." Mace added. "You will step aside and let us go about our business."  
The clones lowered their weapons and allowed them to leave."You have done well, and you will be congratulated." Mace told them on the way out. There were no more oppositions to their exit.

Soon, Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker were back at the Jedi Temple, in the Council Chambers. The Senate, who had employed the Jedi to keep peace and justice, sent word that they accepted the outcome of the recent events, and would not prosecute anyone for the death of Chancellor Palpatine. While there were murmurs in the streets that the Jedi had taken over in a bold coup, the government soon put these unfounded charges to rest with broadcasts on vidscreens and holonet. The Jedi had brought peace, they had saved the galaxy. The war was ended, the dark forces were stopped. There was calm and peace on Coruscant and throught the galaxy. No more need for the war, separatists, or any more violence.

Anakin stood in the center of the floor, while all the other council members looked upon him.  
"Good you have done, Young Skywalker." Yoda nodded. "Proud we are. Great day this is. Prophecy you have fulfilled. Misread, it was not." Yoda turned to stare at Master Windu.  
"I am sorry I ever doubted the prophecy, or Skywalker. He is a great Jedi, and has proved this today. I recomment the rank of Master be bestowed upon him immediately." Yoda nodded again, in agreement. No one smiled, though gladness filled their hearts and minds. This was a solemn moment. The Chosen One had destroyed the Sith. The force would now be balanced and peace could reign in the galaxy.  
Anakin stood with pride and satisfaction before the council. He stared at and regarded each one with a gesture, then knelt before Yoda.  
"Rise, Master Anakin Skywalker, Chosen One, fulfiller of the Prophecy."   
Anakin stood up and glanced at all of their faces. They seemed in awe of him. He liked this. There would be no more "you will stay in your place Young Skywalker." No more keeping him down. He was a Master now, and he felt he should have the right to be head of the Jedi, after all it was his destiny, he thought to himself.

His success had truly gone to his head. He was so sure now he had made the right decision in helping Master Windu kill Palpatine. Now he had the respect and adoration he had always desired and felt he deserved. Now things were going to be different, and much better for him.

For a moment, he thought of Padme. She was going to be so proud, and he couldn't wait to see her! He knew she must have heard the news through the Senate, but to tell her in person would mean so much more. Even though he knew Windu knew of his feelings for Padme because of his comments in the Chancellor's office, this had not been mentioned or addressed by the council yet. Perhaps it wouldn't be. Or perhaps he, as the new leader of the Jedi, could change things so that their relationship would be accepted. His imagination ran wild now. He saw the future, his baby as a strong Jedi, Padme at his side as they both had power over all. The thought of her dying in childbirth was only a twang in the back of his mind now. Mace was right, Palpatine couldn't stop death, he couldn't even stop his own. He didn't need Palpatine to save Padme, it was only a trick. But, did this mean the dreams were only a ploy of the dark side, or was she still in danger? He turned to walk out of the Council chamber before anyone read his feelings. Fortunately for him, their happiness and relief at the end of the Sith threat, and the war, were occupying their minds and there was no room for anything negative at this moment. Anakin bid them farewell, and walked out.

He had not gotten very far down the corridor when he sensed a familiar presence, which was soon confirmed by visual recognition.  
"Obi-Wan!" He called out as he hurried to meet his closest friend.  
"General Greivous is destroyed." Obi- Wan sighed proudly.  
Anakin congratulated him, but knew he could top even that feat. He allowed Obi-Wan to continue speaking. "Is everything all right here? My communications messed up on the way back, I had a bad feeling, but I haven't heard a thing. Fill me in on what happened while I was gone!"   
"Master, the news is good. The war is over."  
"Yes, I thought it might be, now that Greivous is gone the separatists and droids..."  
"It's not only that, Master. The Sith Lord is destroyed."  
Obi-Wan raises his brows and opened his mouth in shock. "So this was the great disturbance in the force I felt! Who was he?"  
"Chancellor Palpatine."   
"What?"  
"Yes. You were right when you told me to search my feelings, that something wasn't right. He told me he knew the ways of the dark side. He tried to take me for his apprentice."  
"Anakin, no!"  
"He pulled a terrible trick on me. He told me if I joined him, he could stop death."  
"Anakin no one can stop death."  
"I know. I was so worried...you see, I've been having these nightmares about Padme, like the ones I had about my mother just before she died."  
"Is that what's been troubling you? I could sense there was much fear and confusion in you. I wish you had confided in me."  
"I couldn't. You see, Master, Padme and I are married. She is carrying my child."  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. "I thought so, Anakin. I could tell there was something between the two of you."  
"I thank you for not telling the council on me."  
"I should have, but as long as my suspicions were just that, I felt it was not my business. I am glad you have finally told me. Have you told them?"  
"Not yet. I think Master Windu will figure it out, though, he knows I was falling to the Sith to save Padme. For now, he has not brought it up at the meeting. All they did was honor me for fulfilling the prophecy..." Obi-Wan smiled as he realized this and embraced Anakin with a proud smile.  
"You did! Oh, Anakin, this is monumental, for you, for the Jedi, for the force, for the galaxy! I am overwhelmed!"  
"Thank you, Master. Oh, and they.." a big smile crossed Anakin's face as he continued- "they have bestowed the rank of Master on me!"  
"Congratulations, Anakin! I told you it would come soon. You deserve it."  
"I deserve more than that. I am the Chosen One. I destroyed the Sith. I should rule the Jedi, and the galaxy."  
Obi-Wan was stunned by this statement. Surely he was just boasting and kidding. He laughed.  
Anakin laughed it off too, but he was totally serious.   
"This is a great time, Anakin. Great indeed." Obi-Wan smiled at him. "This is the best news we could have gotten. I hope they don't think my achievement pales in comparison."  
"We have all succeeded, together, Master."  
"Don't call me "Master" anymore, Anakin. You are my equal. You are my friend. You are my brother."  
They wrapped their arms around each other, patting backs, and having a hard time keeping back tears.   
"I'm going to go report to the council now. Do you want to come along?"  
"I must go, I must see my wife."  
"I understand. If any questions arise on your, situation, I will be on your side, you can count on me."  
"Thank you, Master."   
"It's Obi-Wan to you."  
Anakin smiled, then ran to meet Padme.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin rushed as fast as he could to Padme's apartment. She was standing there looking out the window when he pulled up on the veranda.

"Anakin!" She said with sobs in her voice as she ran to throw her arms around his neck. He hugged her, squeezing her and lifting her until her feet didn't touch the ground. She sobbed heavily into his cheast as she hugged him. "I was so worried! I heard terrible things! What is the truth? Is the Chancellor really dead? Did the Jedi kill him?"

Anakin slowly released his grip on her and her feet rested gently on the ground. He kept ahold of one hand and stared into her eyes. "Yes, Padme, it is true."

She looked shocked. "Who did it?"

Anakin hesitated, but finally spoke. "I did it. Master Windu and I."

"What?" She was still having a hard time believing Palpatine was really evil. "You killed him?"

"I had to, Padme. He was fighting Master Windu. He had already killed three other Jedi."

"The Chancellor killed three Jedi? He's just an old man..."

"Padme you must get that image out of your mind. I know it's hard, it was for a lot of us. He was very strong with the force, he had great power. Palpatine was a Sith Lord."

"Sith Lord?"

"It's the opposite of a Jedi, in every way. They are evil where the Jedi are good. He told me himself he knew the ways of the dark side. He tried to get me to join him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"If he were that bad, why did everyone accept him as leader?"

"You can best answer that yourself, you are a Senator. It was worse for the Jedi though, as force users we should have known before now."

"Is all this, real, and not just a plot to take over the government?"

"Padme, of course it is! I saw the Chancellor using a lightsaber, he was very well trained in the dark side. He wanted to rule the galaxy as Supreme Emperor."

"Emperor? That is frightening."

"It is, how close he almost came."

"Remember I told you I thought we might be on the wrong side? I was right, then?"

"Yes, your feelings were right. I'm proud of you. I should have listened. But he was controlling both sides."

"I can't wait to get back to the Senate and hear their excuses for this. Both sides of the war, the droids, the clones, the seaparatists, all because of one madman's drive for power! I cannot believe how they gave him so much power!"

"It's all over now, I'm sure democracy will prevail."

"Will the Jedi make a play to rule?"

Anakin didn't answer her right away. He didn't want to admit, it had crossed his mind how easy it might be. Perhaps the Jedi could control the governnent, and he could control the Jedi. If they didn't go along with it, he could still do it himself. His powers were not to be underestimated. Finally he responded. "It's not like he Jedi to do such a thing. If they do, it will only be for peacekeeping and only temporarily. Padme, do you know the significance of all this, not only politically? I have fulfilled my destiny as the Chosen One of the ancient prophecy. I destroyed the Sith."

Padme was awestruck. "I hadn't thought of that. Oh, Anakin, you are the most special person in the galaxy! And you're all mine!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled with much pride.

After spending a happy and peaceful night with his pregnant wife, Anakin returned to the Temple the next morning. When he went to sneak into his quarters, he found that Master Windu and Master Mundi were waiting for him.

"Where have you been, Master Skywalker?" Mundi asked. Anakin stood silent. He asked again, and added: "I have it on good authority from a reliable source that you may have disobeyed the code."

"What?"

"Is it not true that you have married in secret, and that Senator Amidala is carrying your child?"

Anakin bared his teeth. "Obi-Wan, I thought I could trust him, why I'll.."

"It was not Master Kenobi." Windu stated, arms folded. "You may recall the things that were said in the Chancellor's office, at the time we destroyed him."

Anakin lowered his head, his golden hair partially hiding his embarrassed face. "I am afraid I let my emotions get the best of me."

"It could have been much worse, Anakin." Windu told him. "If you had not let that out, and I wasn't able to counteract his claims of being able to stop death, can you image what might have happened? You may have killed me instead of him! You may have become a Sith yourself!"

"Oh, no, Master, I ..."

"You came VERY close, Anakin. The lesson of all this is, good or bad, truth is always the best option. Nothing good can ever come from deceit."

"You are right, I am sorry. I was so afraid..."

"You always did have much fear. This time, it almost cost you, dearly."

"Are you going to expell me from the Jedi?"

Windu looked at Mundi with concern. Mundi shook his head. Mace and Yoda had already agreed they didn't want this. "No, but you and Master Kenobi will be brought before the council to discuss this."

"Not Obi-Wan, he didn't do anything."

"He harbored your secret. His attachment should not have stopped him from coming straight out with it."

"He didn't even know until very recently, after the Chancellor was destroyed."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Windu could sense in Anakin's heart that he was. "Still, he should have told us immediately."

"It is dishonorable to betray a friend's trust." Anakin defended him. "Perhaps the code needs some restructuring, to allow for human, or humanoid, emotion and nature."

"There will be a meeting of the council in one hour. You will be there."

"I will."

Anakin stood before the council in the center of the chamber, on the ancient symbol. He faced the masters, and was asked to explain why he disobeyed the code and married Senator Amidala.

"I have no other excuse for myself other than that I am a man, and that I have feelings."

"Put such things away, Jedi must." Yoda grunted.

"We are living beings too, and these things are a part of us. It is unnatural to deny them."

"Are you calling the code wrong?" Windu asked openly.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Yes. It is asking too much."

The council was silent. "But surely you knew what was expected of you when you joined us." Mundi countered.

"I was a child. All Jedi are brought in as children, most younger than I was. It's too much to ask such a commitment of such a young being. You take them from their families and never let them see them again. I don't understand. You want us to have compassion and caring, yet you try to strip it from us by forbidding us to be close to our families, or to feel love for another being. How can this be right?"

The council mumbled among itself. They had never heard such brash, open dissent.

Anakin continued: "Love gives a person more compassion, more feeling, more caring. If we are allowed to love, we can only be better Jedi!"

"But love can come between a Jedi and his mission." Windu spoke up. "Look at how it almost turned you to the dark side."

"This is true." Anakin admitted. "But if I had been allowed to reveal my feelings and discuss them with you all it never would have come to that."

"So you blame the code for your own mistakes?"

"That is not fair, Master. Yes, I made mistakes, but I also feel it is a mistake to disallow personal relationships for Jedi."

"Change the code will not." Yoda stared at him.

Anakin was having a hard time controlling himself. "You will not take me from my wife and child."

"Then perhaps you are not meant to be a Jedi any longer." Mundi moaned.

Anakin's eyes widened and he stared around the room at the circle of masters. "You can't mean that! I am your Chosen One, I fulfilled the ancient prophecy! Doesn't that show you that the force itself is on my side? It chose me, perhaps it has also chosen me to right the wrongs of the ancient ways and improve this order!"

Again the masters clammered quietly. Obi-Wan stared intensely at Anakin. He knew he had his support, if no one else's.

"I will hear no more of this!" Mundi spoke up. "You are no greater than the rest of us."

"I beg to differ. I believe the force has chosen me to rule over you all!"

"Are you saying you should control the Jedi council?" Windu asked.

"Yes." Anakin answered.

There was silence. At last, Yoda spoke. "No more of this will be speak for now. Go, Skywalker. Ponder what you said, we must. Return in one week's time for our final decision."

"How dare you think you can judge me. The force has spoken. It is I who shall show you the way."

"Leave us."

Anakin turned and walked away. He was met downstairs by Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, I can't believe it. You have put yourself in a very difficult situation."

"I don't care, Obi-Wan. I'm right. They need to listen to me."

"You truly believe the force wants you to run things?"

"Yes, and not only the council. The government. The galaxy."

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Anakin, you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do. It is my destiny. It is best for everyone. Why are those old codgers on the council and those stonefaces in the Senate more qualified than I, the one the force has chosen as its own? This time has been foretold since ancient days. I will not deny my destiny."

Obi-Wan sighed. "You really seem to believe this."

"That's because it's true. Get your mind out of the rut of the same old familiars and you will know it to be true! Something great it about to happen here!"

He stared into Anakin's eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing. You take care, and be careful."

"I will. I'm going home now, home to see my wife!" He announced right in the temple, with no shame. His cloak flew out around him as he spun around. Obi-Wan watched him stride down the corridor until the was gone, deeply concerned of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Padme was already home when Anakin got there. He ran to her, smiling, and hugged her. "It's all right, I told the council."

"You did? What happened?"

"Nothing yet. They told me to come back in a week and they will have made a decision. They have no choice, Padme. I am the Chosen One, the force chose me. That should show them I was meant to lead."

"You want to lead the Jedi?"

"Yes, and the government too."

"You think you can, and should, do this?"

"It is my destiny! I have brought balance to the force, peace to the galaxy. With me in charge, everyone will be better off."

"You know, I almost believe you!"

"Almost?"

"Okay, how can I disagree? I love you too much." She kissed him passionately.

"I hope you can make the others see your way. No one will be anxious to lose power or position."

"Will it come to that?"

"Those whom I approve of will stay, but those who displease me will go."

"How will you be able to do this?"

"The force will provide me with answers. For now, I only want to be with you. I said it Padme, I said you were my wife, right there in the temple. It felt so good. Nothing can ever take you away from me now." He kissed her as they sat down on the couch together.

"Are you not worried about your dreams anymore?"

"I was, but I haven't had them since the Chancellor's been gone. I think it meant you would have died had I turned to the dark side and joined him. You'll be okay now, Padme. We're going to be very happy together."

They spent a very loving night together. The next day, they stayed in bed half the morning, not even bothering to get up and get dressed. They stayed home and avoided all responisiblities for the next two days, feeling they needed to make up for lost time spent away from each other. On the third day, they went to Naboo, visited the place where they first fell in love, and had a beautiful time to remember for a lifetime. They spoke of bringing the baby there when it was born. Finally, they went to Padme's family and told them the truth. They were at first a bit surprised, but were very accepting, even excited. They were even a bit put out that they hadn't been told the good news of the marriage and then the baby even sooner. Padme's mother and sister took her shopping for baby things, and everyone was very happy. Anakin gazed at them all and smiled. Yes, it was going to be all right now.

After two days of this idyllic sojourn, Anakin reminded her they had to go back to Coruscant, for the next day the council was to make its decision. They packed and got ready to go, but on the way out, Padme doubled over in pain and collapsed to the floor! "Ahhh!" She cried out.

"Padme!" Anakin cried out, bending down to touch her. "Are you all right?"

"I-I don't know, it hurts.'  
Anakin's face turned an ashen white. Her mother bit her hand and turned away. Her sister and nieces had tears in their eyes. Her father sobbed.  
'

"We're going to have to get you to the medical center, now." Anakin tried to pick her up, but she screamed out every time he moved her. Finally he stopped, and sat for a moment over her, crying. "I don't know what to do, Padme. What do you want me to do?" The agony was apparent in his voice and his expression.

"I'm calling the ambulance." Her father said in a shaky voice. "They'll be able to get her out of here on a stretcher."   
There were a few anxious moments as they waited, but finally the sirens of the emergency speeder arrived at the Nabierre home and human paramedics made their way to her and carefully placed her on a stretcher. Everyone watched as they moved her carefully to the ambulance.

"I'm coming with her!" Anakin demanded, but was held back.

"There is no room, you will all have to follow behind in another vehicle."  
Anakin had one last glimpse of her face as the doors closed. He reached for the ambulance as it took to the air, crying out her name in pain.

"Anakin, we have to go now. Come, get into my speeder." Her father told him gently. Shaking with fear, visions of his nightmare returning to haunt him, he walked on knees weakend by adrenaline fear to the speeder and sat down next to Padme's parents. Her sister Sola decided to stay at the house, since the experience would be hard and upsetting to her children. She would visit Padme later, after she was well again.

Anakin rushed into the emergency room ahead of Padme's parents.  
"You must stay back!" A med droid ordered him.  
"No, I have to see her!" he ran to her side, and sat next to her. She was attached to many devices, and the droids were working steadily on her. "I'm here, Padme, I love you. You and the baby have to be all right."

Her face squeezed together as she cried. "Oh Anakin, help me." She whimpered, covered with sweat.  
Cold chills went down his spine._It was just like his nightmare. It was coming true after all._ He wasn't going to accept it.  
"I won't let you go, ever!" He cried, grasping her hand in his, tears in his eyes.

"Anakin, take care of our baby, don't forget me..."

"Oh Padme, no, I could never...you're not leaving, you'll be all right, just a little while..hang on..."

She whispered weakly "it's...too...late...I love you...don't want to...go..." her hand reached to touch his face, but her eyes closed as it dropped. Anakin was panting in fear.

"We're losing her!" a droid annonced.

"NO!" Anakin screamed.

"You must get out of the way, sir!" A droid ordered. "Your wife's uterus has ruptured. Her abdomen is filling with blood. Her life is in great danger! We need to get to her, please!"  
He obeyed, not wanting his possessive love to be the cause of her death, as he had feared it would be. He stood back, grabbing his head and hair in his hands, staring, crying uncontrollably. Padme's parents watched, feeling the same.  
"Her vitals are dropping..." a droid was heard to say. The machines were making terrible noises, all alerting them to things going terribly wrong. "Her organs seem to be failing...I can't stop it.. she's lost so much blood...I can't find a pulse..."

"Oh, NO!" Anakin screamed, throwing himself toward her. "Let me try! I can use the force to save her! I have power!"

"Sir, it's too late, the rupture was too large, her arteries damaged, she lost too much blood... too fast... we couldn't save her.."

"You have to! She can't die! I promised her she would not die in childbirth!"

The machines had stopped making noise. There was only a silent hum.  
"Life left patient at 2:31:001" a droid recorded.

A shriek went up from Padme's mother, and she collapsed to the ground. Her father fell to his knees to catch his wife, but he was just as distraught.

"I am sorry." A droid delivered in a cold mechanical voice. "Nothing else could be done. Life could not be sustained."

"NO NO NO NO!" Anakin screamed, his force energy starting to shake things. "I can bring her back, let me..."

Droids moved him away. "You must go, sir, we are not finished."

"You can bring her back?"

"No, sir. However we indicate the babies are still alive, and must act very quickly to get them out of her."

"B..babies?"

"She was carrying twins."  
In all his agony, Anakin had almost forgotten about the baby. He knew he had to control himself or he'd destroy the whole med unit, and therefore the babies. Her last words were to take care of the baby. He joined her parents sitting on the floor crying. He couldn't even look them in the face. He felt he had killed her, he had gotten her pregnant, he had been sent the force nightmares of impending doom, his forbidden love for her had destroyed her. He could never forgive himself.

In a few moments, a small cry was heard from behind the curtain, then immediately, a second. "It's a boy, it's a girl." The midwife droid announced, carrying a carefully wrapped baby in each metal arm. They appeared healthy, and very beautiful. Anakin and the Nabierries looked upon them, unable to feel the joy that should have been their mother's. yet feeling very grateful for their lives, and that these pieces of Padme would live on. Even so, the loss of Padme was too much to bear, and nothing could erase their pain. Anakin stared his twins until tears blurred his eyes, he closed them, and fainted away himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin awoke in a small room, on a cot, at the med center. Since he had fainted, his vitals were being monitored, and he was given an IV of fluids. He was fine phsically, but emotionally was going to be a very different story. As hid mind stirred to consciousness, for a moment it didn't seem real, was it only part of a dream, another part of his Padme dying in childbirth fears? The details seemed so real, it was hard to sort out. He opened his eyes, and as they cleared, he was not sure where he was. He lay back on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Just then the door opened. Padme's mother walked in.  
"How are you doing, Anakin? You've been out for over a day now."

He raised up halfway in bed. "Padme..where is she?"

Her mother sat gently on the side of his cot, and smoothed back his hair. She took his left hand in hers. "She's still in the morgue here at the hospital. Preparations are not complete yet..."

Anakin went into a flailing rage. "NO, NO! She didn't die, it was just a dream..."

Mrs. Nabierrie tried to calm him. "Anakin, please don't do this. We are all upset. I have been heartbroken. She was my baby girl.." her voice trailed off into sobs.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault, I killed her!"

"How? You did nothing but love her."

"That was it. I shouldn't have loved her! She told me the love would destroy us and it did!'

"It must have been hard to keep it a secret but I understand your reasons. It does hurt me she didn't feel she could come to me. But she finally did, and I was able to see the happiness and love you shared. It is a great comfort to me, and it should be to you too now. You know, she never got prenatal care. She was too afraid someone would find out she was pregnant.."

"By me? See there, it's all my fault, I got her pregnant.."

"She wanted children! It made her very happy.."

"It killed her!"

"She was a good heart, Anakin, you know that as well as I. She was so strong willed, but so weak physically. She was just a little girl, a tiny girl..the babies were too big..two of them..her uterus couldn't hold up, it ruptured, it could have happened to anyone...it happened to my mother's sister.. this was not your fault, Anakin..."

They were both crying very hard now. "I cannot stop blaming myself! My love for her destroyed her!" Anakin cried, head in hands. "I was always so scared, there was always something inside me that told me I could never be happy, something was going to go terribly wrong! When the dreams came, I knew this. I would have done anything to save her, I almost believed that crazy, evil old man could help me save her... but he lied...he couldn't even save himself...still I wonder.."

"Anakin, you aren't thinking the Chancellor could have saved Padme's life do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

She tried to pull him from the bed. "Come with me, come see the babies. They are beautiful."

"Why is it that you do not hate me for what I did to your daughter?"

"I am sad, I will never recover from this tragic loss, but Anakin, I do not blame you! I know she loved you very much. Those babies are a part of that love, and a part of her. Please do not blame them for what happened. Come with me, they will need us now."

Anakin whimpered a few more minutes, then stood up. It was so comforting to him that Padme's mother did not hate him, did not blame him, but this did not console his grief and guilt. He walked with his arm around his mother in law to the nursery window, and there she pointed out to him his own son and daughter.  
"That's Luke, the boy, and Leia, the girl. Those are the names she had chosen. She told me this just that morning, Luke for a boy, Leia for a girl. She didn't even know it was both."  
Anakin gazed upon them through teary eyes. There before him were his children, Padme's children, products of their love, but the cause of her death.  
"Can't you love them, Anakin? She would want that. Her last words were for you to take care of them."

"I know, but, it's too hard, not now."

"They need their father, Anakin."

"What am I supposed to do with two motherless babies? I don't know anything about babies." He turned his back on them.

"If you like, I will take them home with me."

"You have my permission as their father. I will sign whatever papers need be. They will be loved with you."

"They will be a great comfort to me, pieces of Padme, it will be sad not to have her there to see them grow, but their presence will help me bear my pain." She cried.  
Anakin turned and walked away. He could no longer look at the twins, or look Padme's mother in the face.

On his way out of the hospital, he passed the door marked 'morgue.' He opened the door and went inside. He needed only his feelings to lead him to the body of his beloved wife. He used the force to open the sliding door. He saw her lying on the metal slab, cold, pale, her mouth still open. He broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry, my love, I cannot bear that I did this to you, I wanted nothing more than to love you, to save you..." He gently kissed her cold, blue lips, and closed her stiff mouth. Now her expression was much more peaceful..He knelt down next to her, sobbing, heaving, holding her hands. "I_ won't lose you!"_ He sighed as he closed his eyes and went deeply into the force. He tried with all his power and strength to give her body enough energy to return to life. To his frustration, it did no good. Her systems had shut down and stopped working. She had bled to death. This was not going to restore her organs and her nerves. Her body was unable to live again despite all his actions. When he realized there was nothing he could do, he stood up and screamed, his devastation turning to rage which was causing the force to fly haphazardly out of control in the room. Other slabs opened, other bodies tumbled out. Padme's own body was shaking, and almost fell in the floor. He stopped himself, and ran to her side, holding her as if he could still protect her. "I won't let anyone hurt you, my love!" he whispered gently, as orderlys who had come running at the disturbance he had caused burst through the door.

"Sir, you should not be here!" said a human orderly, followed by several droid ones, some beeping an emergency code. "I am afraid you must be taken away from here, or find yourself in trouble."

"No, I cannot leave here, I have to bring her back to life, I have to use the force!" He screamed, knowing he had tried and failed.

"Calm down, sir."

"Calm down? It isn't your wife who lies dead on the slab because of you!"

"I am sorry for your loss sir but you must go."

"NO!" he force pushed the orderly across the room, and destroyed the accompanying droids. He scooped up Padme's body and exited the morgue. She was very stiff, and he had difficulty turning her in the right direction to fit her through the doorway feet first. Desperately, he ran down the hallway carrying her lifeless corpse. The injured orderly had sent out a new security message, and soon many more droids, and the police, converged from all directions in an attempt to block his path. He destroyed a few more droids, but merely disarmed and force pushed the living beings. "I've got to get you out of here, Padme. You're so cold. This place is bad for you. If I can get you back to the temple, I know there is something I can do to restore your life!" Anakin was able to elude those pursuing him long enough to slip out a back entrance. Panting, and pushing himself to his limits, he lost himself in the surrounding areas, and headed for the Jedi temple.

He took Padme to a meditation chamber, and lay her on the floor. He stood over her, closed his eyes, and reached out into the force. "I've got to save you, Padme. I cannot break my promise. I love you." He cried.

A voice came from the doorway behind him. "Anakin, what are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan standing there staring at him with his arms crossed. "Anakin, don't do this."

"Obi-Wan, come here," he gestured with exaggerated movements. "You have to help me! Padme, she died in childbirth just like I dreamed, just like I dreamed about my mother and she died. I promised her she would not die but she did! We have to make her alive again!"

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "Anakin, I am so sorry. I was very fond of Padme, she was a wonderful person, but she is gone. The chancellor lied to you. There is no power to bring her back. Her body is damaged, she was unable to survive. Please let go of her. She would not want this." He said, meaning the scene before him.

"But, but Obi-Wan, if we go into the archives, if we meditate together, there will be a way to save her, there has to be..."

"Anakin there is no such power. You must be realistic about this."

"NO! I cannot lose her! I cannot live without her! I cannot live with the guilt I suffer..."

"Is that it, Anakin, is it more your guilt than anything?"

"It is my guilt, but it also my love. It is also that," he panted, losing his breath, " this beautful, intelligent woman deserves to live on and grace our galaxy for the full term of her normal life expectancy. She cannot be taken from me, from us, not now!"

'Anakin don't you see, had she been meant to live a long life, she would have, she may have even died some other way. Anakin, this is..."

Anakin's head turned sharply and he stared with fuming eyes. "Do not tell me this was the will of the force!"

"But it was, Anakin. It was her time, it would have happened even if you did not know her."

"How can you say that? It was because of me, because she was pregnant by me, because of my love for her."

"Anakin, do not do this to yourself. Come, let me help you." Obi-Wan advanced across the room, but Anakin held up his flesh hand.

"Come no closer. Leave us alone."

Not wanting a confrontation, Obi-Wan backed off, and walked sadly away. Anakin lay his head on Padme's and cried.

While the security droids tried searching the area surrounding the med center, when Padme's family was informed, they knew just where to look. Mrs. Nabierrie came to the temple, and asked to see Anakin. Obi-Wan escorted her to the place where Anakin sat in his despair. As of yet, no other Jedi were informed of the recent activities. That would come soon, as this was now the day the week was up, and the meeting was to take place to decide what to do about Anakin. For now, it was just Obi-Wan and Mrs. Nabierre who confronted Anakin. Obi-Wan turned and left her alone with him, though he stood guard outside the door in case things became worse, considering Anakin's state of mind.She was very upset to witness the scene before her, but moved by his passion and love for her daughter.

"I see you have done all you could for my Padme."

"I have not. She is still dead. I am sorry." He lowered his head.

"Anakin, she loved you, and I know she knows you have done all you could. She wants you to let her go to sleep now, she needs to rest."

"I cannot."

"We will take care of her now for you. I have arranged for her to be taken to a mortuary where she will be prepared for her final resting place."

"No, you cannot put her in the ground. You cannot burn her up. She is staying with me."

"I wish she could stay with us too, but she cannot. She has to go on now, and we must go on without her. The babies will need all your strength now, please, do not allow them to lose both parents."

"If she cannot stay I shall go with her."

"No, Anakin, you must stay here. It is your destiny."

"I am tired of hearing about my destiny! Why did destiny not call someone else? I cannot endure this, I haven't the strength." He began to cry again.

Mrs. Nabierrie stepped closer to Anakin, sat down beside him, and put her arm around him. "May I please take Padme with me now, she needs to go to bed. She needs to rest now. Do not keep her here, there is no more you can do. She is no longer here, her spirit is in the force. Her body will began to deteriorate soon, surely you do not want that."

"I can't..."

"Anakin, I have made arragements. She will be dressed beautifully, we will have a service honoring a former queen and senator, and your wife..."

"I should never have loved her!"

"Don't say such things, Anakin. Your love made her happy. She would have loved to have stayed and had many long years with you" broken sobs but it was not to be. We cannot change this."

"You sound like Master Yoda."

"Perhaps your master "Yoda" is right. Anakin, please let me take her away now. It is not good to see her this way. Give her some dignity.."

"I want to give her her LIFE!"

"I know, but no one can...please, respect her mortal remains...let me put her to rest..."

"You will not take her from me!"

"Anakin, I am sorry. I do not want this any more than you, but the time has come to let go." Mrs. Nabierrie cried, and Anakin cried too. She cradled him in her arms as she motioned for waiting morturary droids to take Padme's body away. Anakin turned around just in time to see this, and make a jolt toward her, though he was calmed by her mother's loving arms. "Just blow her kiss goodnight, Anakin..."

He did, with a shaky hand, and the two of them sat crying and consoling for the longest time. She stayed with him until he feel asleep in her arms, and she gently laid him down on the floor and walked away. She had much to do. The funeral must be prepared, the babies must be cared for. Anakin was incapable of doing these things, so her family must.

Anakin was awoken by a loud call. "Skywalker, the time has come." It was Master Windu. "You must face the council now."

Obi-Wan interceded on his behalf. "Considering the circumstances, could not this be delayed?"

"The council said one week, and one week it is today. He will meet us in the main chamber within minutes." Windu said sternly, then turned and walked away.

"Has he never loved anyone? Is this why, is this what love does to a man?" Anakin cried softly, looking at the ground, thinking of how low he had fallen.

"I understand how you feel, Anakin. I am sorry this cannot be postponed." He helped his former padawan to his feet, and led him arm in arm toward the council meeting. Standing in the center of the floor, looking disheveled from crying and lack of sleep and showing, Anakin Skywalker faced the council.

"Today we will announce our descision." Mundi spoke first.

"We have discussed this long and hard, and given every single aspect the utmost consideration." Windu added.

"Decide for us, sometimes the force does." Master Yoda said.

"What do you mean by this?" Anakin asked, his eyes scanning those of all others on the council for an answer. "Surely you are not telling me you believe that my wife died because this is the decision the force made about our relationship? That it should end with her death? That my forbidden love for her killed her?"

Yoda did not answer. Anakin glared all around the room, his breath heavy with rage. "So, you do? Or, did you kill her, did one of you do it?" He lunged toward the council. Obi-Wan held him back.

"Don't do this, Anakin, it will not go well for you."

"Obi-Wan, you don't believe this, do you?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the council, then back at Anakin. "No, I do not. I believe it was just as her mother said. She was a small woman, the babies were large. Her uterus ruptured and she bled to death. It could have happened to anyone, Anakin, it wasn't your fault! It wasn't the council's fault, either."

The council stared at Obi-Wan and he stared back. "Surely you do not believe it was the will of the force that Senator Amidala should die because of Anakin's disobedience to the code? Do you really believe this? Look at what you are doing to him!"

Anakin's face was twisted in rage. He could hardly control his breath or focus his eyes. He began to scream. "I KILLED HER! I hate myself, and I hate YOU, I hate YOU for this! No, YOU killed her! I should never have allowed myself to be tricked by Master Windu. The Chancellor told me he could save her. I was led to betray him, and now my wife is dead!" he yelled at the council.

Obi-Wan was upset. "Anakin, no..."

"Enough, young Skywalker!" Windu ordered gruffly.

"Skywalker, you will sit down and respect this council!" Mundi said calmly.

"No, no I will not! I should run this council, I was chosen! You don't believe I was chosen, yet you believe my wife was chosen to die? I cannot accept this." He wanted to reach for his lightsaber, but he knew that he was outnumbered. He wanted to shout and say all he was feeling, but knew they would not listen. He turned and walked away, amid cries for him to remain.

"Leave him alone." Obi-Wan begged, raising a hand to the council. "He has been through quite a tragedy. This is something you may not understand considering you have not felt the attachment he has. You must give him time."

"We will not pursue him, but he is YOUR responsibility, Kenobi."

"I will do what I can."


End file.
